An Angel with a Devil
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Sora s'ennuie en cours de français. Un instant son regard dévia vers son meilleur ami qui l'évitait depuis peu... Et le prof les punit. Mais... Est ce que la punition pourrait avoir un autre effet secondaire que la honte et la fatigue de travailler? *XD les faignants* Poème made in moi *c'est pour ça qu'il est guimauve* SoLea et Akuroku *avec Roxas en Seme :)* YAOI homophobes, stop


**Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, hein, ça marche aussi ?) je suis de retour *encore une fois* et j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit one shot avec un poème made in zèbre bleu**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas Loxsa's Destiny, je prépare les chapitres suivants, par contre, le rythme d'édition risque fort d'être saccadé car ma mère ne veut pas que j'emmène mon ordi là ou il y a internet. Donc ça va être dur. Désolé pour ce petit contre temps.**

**J'ai fait un petit Lea/Sora car j'en trouve peu ou pas du tout. C'est dommage car c'est un couple qui mériterait d'être exploité davantage.**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon, je ne serais pas là à écrire )**

**Ils sont donc ENCORE et TOUJOURS la propriété de ces *censuré* de Square Enix et de Disney *sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif Axeeeeeeeeeeeeel !***

**Axel : bah moi pas sniiiiiif du tout !**

**Connard.**

**Je ne fais donc que les emprunter et je les rends après… Ils ne m'ont pas dit quand… *regard maléfique vers Axel***

**Axel : Tu sais, Demyx est bien aussi…**

**Allez, enjoy !**

Sora s'ennuie ferme dans la salle de français. Il attend patiemment la fin du cours de français. A côté de lui, Riku, son meilleur ami, s'amuse à faire des boulettes de papiers de son cours et à les souffler sur le prof qui n'a pas l'air de les remarquer. De l'autre côté, Kairi, son autre meilleure amie, dessinait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un Snarry, ce qui n'est pas forcément de son goût, mais après, il n'y peux rien si elle est une fan de yaoi invétérée. Son regard se promena sur l'ébouriffante chevelure blonde de son jumeau, Roxas, et du meilleur ami de celui-ci, un grand roux dégingandé appelé Axel, qui riaient du statut Fessebouc d'un quelquonque élève du lycée avec un gars coiffé d'une crête blonde cendrée et d'une blonde pas très discrète, Demyx et Larxène.

Professeur : AXEL ANTEGAMI !

Axel : Gnéééiiiiii ?

Professeur : Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec le portable de monsieur Roxas Soliel ?

Roxas : Bien Axel…

Sora soupira. Comme toutes les semaines, depuis la rentrée, c'était le même scénario. Normal, quoi.

Son regard dériva vers le cousin d'Axel, nommé Lea *le pauvre* qui…

Sora : Mais … ? Il me regardait ?

Lea se retourna, le visage aussi rouge que la crinière dont il était doté.

Professeur : LEA PYRROS ?

Lea : ouiiii ?

Professeur : QUE FAISIEZ VOUS RETOURNE ? *ce prof crie plus qui ne parle, tiens*

Silence de mort.

Professeur : … Bien, vous allez être obligé, avec monsieur Antegami…

Axel : Oh nooon…

Professeur : Et monsieur Soliel…

Roxas : Mais j'ai rien fait !

Professeur : Vous avez utilisé votre portable en cours !

Roxas : Beeeeuuuuh…

Professeur : Vous avez comme devoir supplémentaire… Un poème A FAIRE VOUS-MEME sur l'amour des créatures bibliques !

Axel : Genre Marie et Jojoseph ?

Riku : Mais non banane, euh, ce sont des humains !

Professeur : Etes vous donc si bête que cela, monsieur Antegami ?

Axel : …

Professeur : Je veux ça pour demain et comme je vous aie observé, et que vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon cours, monsieur Sora Soliel, ce sera pareil pour vous !

Zut, Sora pensait qu'il n'aurait pas vu qu'il se faisait chier à mort. Dommage.

Sora *avec un je m'en foutisme total* : Bien monsieur…

Professeur : Pareil pour vous mademoiselle Lightning et monsieur Aquarion…

A la sortie du cours, les 6 adolescents se dirigèrent vers une table tranquille du CDI pour commencer leur poème « de merde » selon Larxene, qui abandonna au bout de 5 minutes et vissa les écouteurs de son iPod sur les oreilles. Demyx s'endormit tandis qu'Axel chuchotait des mots… n'ayant sans doute AUCUN mais lors AUCUN rapport sur le thème du poème et qui fit rougir les joues de Roxas. Lea semblait ailleurs.

Sora : Leaa ?

Lea : Mmmh ?

Les deux regards se croisèrent, Lea bégaya et finalement s'enfuit du CDI laissant un Sora décontenancé.

Avec Lea, ils se connaissaient depuis… La cinquième, ce qui n'est pas autant que Riku, mais il le connaissait bien quand même.

Et là, Lea ne devait pas se sentir dans son assiette moralement. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Axel et Roxas se levèrent et bredouillèrent qu'ils « avaient quelque chose d'important qu'ils avaient oubliés dans leur dortoir » (croyons les mes amis) et se barrèrent en courant et en se tenant la main.

Ils semblaient si heureux… Pensait Sora. Il en était jaloux.

Riku : Hey Sora, tu vas bien ? Tu vas t'endormir a force !

Sora : C'est normal que Lea me regardait en français tout à l'heure ?

Riku : Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ? Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ?

Demyx *réveillé* : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !

Il s'écroula de la chaise qu'il occupait en se roulant de rire. Après qu'il eut finit sa crise, un peu aidé par Riku et Larxene qui redoutaient l'arrivée du bibliothécaire, il regarda droit Sora dans les yeux.

Demyx : C'est… Que… Arf aarf… Que tu remarque ?

Riku l'assomma avant que Demyx refasse une crise et l'emporta dans leur dortoir en intimant à Larxène de lui expliquer la situation.

Larxène fit assoir Sora.

Larxene : Tu n'as vraiment remarqué ça qu'aujourd'hui ?

Sora : Bah oui !

Larxene : Tu sais également que Lea, comme son frère Reno et son cousin, à savoir Axel… Ne sont pas attiré par les… Filles ?

Sora : Eeeeuuuh… Oh mon dieu !

Larxene *grand sourire de bonheur, mais surtout de yaoiste effrénée* : T'as compris ?

Sora : ROXAS VA SE FAIRE VIOLER !

Il sortit en trombe et se précipita vers son dortoir *enfin pas qu'à lui, il est a Lea Axel et Roxas aussi*, sans entendre le PLAAF de la facepalm de Larxene qui jurait bruyamment.

Il paniquait tandis qu'il parcourait le collège-lycée, renversant 3 petites sixièmes et sa prof de grec. Il sortit dans la cour et galopa jusqu'à l'internat. Il vit Kairi et une de ses amies' Aqua il présumait, vu ses cheveux bleus. Il saisit Kairi.

Sora : KAIRI, VITE ! OU SONT AXEL ET ROXAS !

Kairi : Ben, dans votre chambre… Qu'en sais-je ?

Aqua : Tiens, un mouchoir, tu saigne.

Roxas entra en trombe dans le bâtiment, il allait arriver dans la chambre quand…

BOOOUUUM !

?: Aïaïeuh !

Sora était à genoux, dans une position compromettante, au dessus de…

Sora : Lea !

Lea : Putain, mais tu fonçais où comme ça ?

Larxene entra comme une furie.

Larxene : T'AS RIEN COMPRIS SORA, C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !

Lea et Sora : C'EST PAS L'ETAGE DES FILLES !

Larxene : Oups pardon.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Riku et Demyx, qui accoururent vers Sora et Lea.

Riku : Non sortez pour l'instant de cette partie de l'étage !

Sora : Pourquoi ?

Lea : J'ai pas voulu…

Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge tandis que Riku et Demyx les relevaient.

Sora : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Un long gémissement lui parvint alors.

Il se précipita dans la chambre… Et la vision le laissait sans voix.

Riku : Larxene a du essayer de lui expliquer à propos de toi, Lea…

Lea, inexpressif, s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

Demyx : Je crois qu'il va falloir lui expliquer à Sora.

Dans la chambre…

Sora *mode disque rayé* : Roxas en train de prendre Axel. Roxas en train de prendre Axel. Roxas en train de prendre Axel. Roxas en train de prendre Axel. Roxas en train de prendre Axel.

Roxas : Eeeeeuh Sora ?

Sora : Roxas en train de prendre Axel… Quoi ?

Axel : Aaah putain ! Roxas !

Roxas : Sora…

Sora : Toi ? Axel ? Vous deux ?

Roxas : Oui, c'est ça ! Tu m'en veux pas ?

Sora fit juste un sourire niais, puis s'en fut.

Roxas : Il m'en veut pas de pas lui avoir dit ! Happy end !

Axel : Oui, enfin en attendant moi, je refroidis !

Roxas : Attends, j'arrive baby !

Quand Sora redéboula et sauta sur Axel.

Sora : JTE PREVIENS, PRENDS SOIN DE ROXAS. SEUL AVERTO, APRES JE FRAPPE.

Axel : Oui oui t'inquiètes :)

Sora, soulagé, s'en fut en fermant la porte.

Dans le salon de l'étage des dortoirs des garçons, Larxene, Riku et Demyx l'attendait.

Demyx : Soyons sérieux et reprenons notre conversation de tout à l'heure…

Larxene : Tu savais pas qu'Axel et Rox' étaient ensemble ?

Riku : Hum ! Là n'est pas la question.

Larxene : Pardon. Tout a l'heure, je t'ai dis que Lea, son frangin et Axel ne sont pas interessé par les filles.

Sora : Ok…

Riku : Avec Demyx et Larxene, on t'as préparé une feuille de route pour cet aprèm'. Ma chambre est libre. Prends là… Au cas où.

Sora : Pourquoi dans 5 minutes je dois aller à côté de la salle de bain ? (la salle de bain où est Lea)

Larxene : Ca devrait t'intéresser… Allez on y go! AXEL, ROXAAAAS! ON Y VAA!

Axel et Roxas, qui connaissaient le plan, abandonnèrent avec regret leur activité sans faire le lit (disponibilité de la chambre de Riku) et s'en allèrent en ville.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'ils furent partis. Sora regarda la feuille de route où, juste en dessous « d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'aller à la salle d'eau écouter », étais écrit en rouge :

**Sora, suis ton destin et la dictée de ton cœur.**

Sora : La dictée… de mon cœur ?

Il se remit à réfléchir.

Axel et ses cousins Reno et Lea n'aimaient pas les filles.

Reno était en couple avec un certain Ventus, selon Lea.

Axel était avec Roxas. Ok ok. Après tout c'est leur vie.

Et Lea ? Il n'était avec…

Personne.

Eclair de génie dans l'esprit de Sora.

Sora : C'est donc ça ! Il aime Riku ! Pour ça qui regardait vers moi ! Son regard allait vers Riku ! Ben jvais l'aider !

Il se précipita silencieusement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il allait ouvrir quand…

Lea : Mmmmh…

Sora : O.o

Lea :Mmmmh ah ah aah ah…

Sora : O.O *il écoute, oh la laaa*

Lea : ah ah aaah oui oui ah Ah aaah…

Sora : O.O'''

Lea : AAAH AAAAAAAH !

Sora : O.O''''''''''''''''''''

Lea : AAAAAaaaaaahh… Raaaaaa…

Sora : O.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Je pense que vous avez devinez ce que fichait Lea.

Sora s'est enfui. Excité.

Il entendit le son de la douche. Et de légers pleurs.

Il sut alors, pour son poème.

Il sut aussi pourquoi il se sentait bizarre quand Lea était près de lui, pourquoi il aimait le son de sa voix, pourquoi il rougissait quand il le regardait.

Pourquoi ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés.

Il attrapa un stylo.

**Le lendemain, cours de français**

Professeur : Sora Soliel, au tableau !

Sora, d'un pas assuré, se plaça en face de la classe, et fixa Lea, qui, assis au dernier rang, regardait dehors, après être passé.

Larxene, Demyx, Riku, Axel et Roxas étaiet attristés : ils avaient retrouvés Sora aussi vierge que le matin et Lea toujours aussi souffrant de son ''mal''.

Sora donna son texte au prof et commença à le réciter, d'une voix douce :

**Angémon**

**Un ange tombe du ciel**

**Ses plumes s'élèvent**

**Son auréole se scinde**

**De ses yeux coulent des larmes d'amour et de chagrin.**

**Son crime est passionnel**

**Il aime un ''criminel''**

**Qui, ailé de cuir, aux cornes de fer**

**Lui a offert son âme condamnée à l'Enfer.**

**Un démon au regard émeraude s'élève**

**Ses ailes de cuir battent l'air**

**Volant au secours de l'ange d'Ether**

**Résigné à s'écraser en traversant l'air.**

**Les ailes se déchirent**

**Les cornes tombent**

**Ils redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient**

**Des personnes qui s'aimaient**

**Les cadavres carbonisés**

**D'un ange brun et d'un diable roux incendiés**

**Au petit matin furent retrouvés**

**Côte à côte, les déchus furent enterrés.**

**Depuis vous trouverez**

**Sur la tombe des deux damnés**

**Un arbre fruitier**

**Donnant les paopus de l'amour d'éternité.**

**L'amour d'éternité**

**Venant de deux amants**

**Maudit par Yahvé**

**Rejeté par Satan.**

**Ce fut l'histoire d'un démon et d'un ange**

**Qui devinrent fous d'amitié**

**Qui s'éloignèrent**

**Pour mieux se retrouver.**

**End**

Sora continuait de regarder comme un merlan frit Lea, qui, au fur et à mesure de la lecture, s'est retourné pour voir Sora, et devenait de plus en plus surpris au fur et a mesure de la lecture. Ange brun ? Diable roux ? Mais c'est quoi ça… ?

Un amour interdit ? Putain, Sora avait frappé fort pour le thème, le prof voulait sans doute quelque chose sur deux angelots, rien de très flippant. Or là, c'est un ange et un démon…

Attendez…

UN ange BRUN et UN diable ROUX ?

BRUN SORA ET ROUX LEA ?

Larxene, Aqua, Demyx, Kairi, Axel, Roxas et Riku l'avait compris.

La classe entière aussi.

Le prof aussi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lea.

Il se leva lentement.

Personne n'entendit la sonnerie signifiant la fin des cours.

Il prit son sac, le cala sur son épaule.

Il passa rapidement devant Sora, en lui effleurant la main.

Sora restait stoïque, indifférent.

Transformé en statue.

Le prof fit signe aux autres de sortir.

Il ne restait que Sora.

Prof : Sora Soliel ? Vous pouvez sortir… Sora ?

Sora se sentait incapable de bouger, mais ses larmes si.

Elles coulèrent seules, traçant une rivière salée sur ses joues.

Sora avait confirmation.

Lea n'avait pas voulu rester près de lui, dans cette salle. Donc… Ce que Sora avait découvert envers lui…

Se brisait.

Se consumait.

Comme un automate, il saisit ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et s'en fut vers sa chambre en courant.

Il décida de faire un arrêt salle de bain. Tous les autres devaient être à la salle de jeux en dessous. Il pouvait très bien imaginer Larxy, Kairi et Aqua en train de faire un Twister, sous l'œil amusé de Roxas, Axel et Demyx en train de faire un karaoké, et Riku et Lea…

Ses sanglots, vites taris, reprirent de l'ampleur.

Il s'agrippa au lavabo en face de lui, pour éviter de tomber.

Deux bras le redressèrent et le remirent d'aplomb.

Sora releva la tête.

C'était Lea.

Leurs visages étaient tellement près…

_**Non non non, Sora, il est à Riku, tu ne dois pas ! *conscience***_

_Juste une fois… *corps*_

_**IL EST A RIKU, BORDEL ! TROUVE TOI QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !**_

_Je peux pas…_

_**TU VA PERDRE SON AMITIE !**_

_Trop fort… Je sens que…_

_**C'EST QUE PASSAGER !**_

_Je sens que je vais…_

_**SORA !**_

_Trop tard._

Sora posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lea tandis que son corps se collait au roux et que naturellement ses bras enlacèrent son cou.

Lea serra Sora contre lui, le tenant par la taille, fit rentrer sa langue dans la bouche du brun, se caressant avec sa jumelle.

Sans rien dire, Lea s'allongea sur le canapé, sans arrêter le baiser, et fit basculer Sora dans ses bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent car ils manquaient d'air. Ils se fixèrent.

Lea murmura alors 3 mots qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur du brun.

Sora le fixa dans les yeux, et répéta ces 3 mots. Lentement mais franchement.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore dans la lumière tamisée du couloir.

Ils se déshabillèrent dans l'obscurité rassurante de la chambre.

Ils fusionnèrent leurs corps et leurs âmes, dans le lit de Lea.

L'ange et le démon.

Sora et Lea.

Le vœu de ne plus être séparés.

Pour l'éternité.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Riku *chuchotant* Hey, ils sont enfin…

Axel, Roxas et Demyx accoururent. Ils trouvèrent Lea et Sora, à peine couverts, dans le lit du roux.

Axel : Oh bah putain… Regardez où sont les fringues, ça a du être la fête !

Demyx : Riku…

Riku : Quoi ?

Demyx : Ta chambre est libre ?

Riku : … OMG O.O

Demyx l'entraina dans la chambre, qu'il ferma a quadruple tour.

Roxas : Ils sont si mignons…

Axel : Ben et moi alors ?

Roxas : T'es le plus beau :)

Après qu'ils s'en allèrent à la salle, Lea leva une paupière et souris.

A côté de lui dormait un ange brun.

Avec une innocence à faire pâlir de colère Larxene.

Tiens, en parlant d'elle…

Larxene était entourée d'Aqua et de Kairi, et visionnait une vidéo…

Aqua : Ouh mon dieu, ouh la la, ouh la la la la la…

Kairi : Passe moi la boite de mouchoir ! VITE !

Larxene : Y a plus, et Demyx et Riku sont nulle part !

Aqua et Kairi : Gyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! *geyser de sang qui sort de leur nez*

Larxene : POUSSEZ VOUS JE VOIS RIEN !

Aqua : Oh la laaaaaa regardez ce que Lea fait !

Kairi : *pisse le sang par le nez* *bave* *s'arrache les cheveux*

Larxene : La moqueeeeeeette… *blanche, le moquette*

Kairi : Ah, c'est le bouquet final !

Larxene et Aqua : FAIS VOOOOIIIIR !

Après plusieurs minutes…

Larxene : Aaaargh j'ai plus de sang… Mmh ?

Son portable signalait une alerte caméra.

Aqua : Ah, ça vient de la chambre de Riku…

Kairi : Mais on a plus de saaanng…

Larxene : Que c'est dur la vie de yaoiste…

**Fin :)**

**Si vous voulez un lemon SoLea pour cette histoire va falloir demander, car j'ai pas voulu choquer… Pourquoi vous sortez les bazookas ?**

**Revieeews ? *Yeux chats pottés***


End file.
